


Just A Thought

by remmston



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Black Cat!Juleka, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Juleka Couffaine, Songfic, panthera noire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston
Summary: I got inspiration to kill, have a songfic where Chat Noir!Juleka diesenjoy
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Just A Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Panthera Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318689) by [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson). 



_ Take a moment to think of just _

_ Flexibility, love, and trust _

It hurt. There wasn’t much to feel other than pain, even bothering to look anywhere would send waves of pain to her head. What even happened? She remembers the familiar red suit and getting thrown back. Was that it? Had she left her partner to handle it all on her own? 

Of course, how typical of her to do. Just as always, incapable of doing her  _ one _ job that so many happen to rely on. Maybe someone else would be a better fit for the miraculous instead, someone who isn’t just an akuma punching bag and burden to their partner.

_ Suddenly swarming and, oh _

_ You're losing sight _

_ You're losing touch _

She tries to stand up, really she does, but her own weight is too much for her legs to bear and collapses again. Where did she get thrown this time? She tries to open her eyes and look around to see but gets distracted by what's on the ground around her. Red. Not the red she’s oh so familiar with and has come to feel so calm about, but instead the red that is typically supposed to be inside a body.

So that's why it hurts so much, huh?

The soft  _ thwip  _ of the yoyo she knows all too well followed by steps usually so confidant that are now rushed coming towards her. Her eyes close, she doesn’t want to see the pain and panic on her partner's face right now.

_ Here comes a thought _

_ That might alarm you _

“Panthera!” She hears it, but it's faint. How long has the wound even been bleeding for? Maybe she should fix that soon. But it's starting to hurt less now so maybe it can wait just a bit longer. Maybe if she just lays here with her partner getting closer she can try and act like everything is okay. She shouldn’t be a cause for others to worry, especially someone as important as Marinette. 

Marinette, her classmate who has so many responsibilities. Her partner who is always so confident about her plans. Ladybug, who puts so much blind trust into a mangy street cat that's always on a lower pedestal no matter how much she says they’re a team and equally as important. Would the fights really be that much different if she wasn’t here?

_ You're losing sight _

_ You're losing touch _

_ All these little things seem to matter so much _

She hears more than she feels Marinette  _ (Ladybug, she’s transformed still) _ stop at her side. Her breathing sounds fast, of course she can be lying still and make her partner panic. It seems to be all she’s really useful for anyhow.

Her eyes attempt to open, but her eyelids just feel too heavy to even bother. At least the pain is less, now she just feels like her body is going numb. How annoying.

“Hey there partner, miss me much?” Her head turns and she winces, purrhaps the injury has been put off a little too long. Ladybug takes a sharp intake of breath  _ (she can still hear just fine, everything else just feels too heavy to move) _ and that probably should have filled her with some urgency. But right now? Right now a little cat nap sounds purrfect. Truly, she wishes to see her partner, comfort her that she’s okay. Head wounds are just dramatic, they always look worse than they are. Instead she just hears the panic in Ladybug’s voice, should she panic too? Her head feels too jumbled to even try. That's fine she’ll just take a quick nap. Her partner sounds more focused on something else with how she's mumbling anyway.

_ But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not _

_ It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay _

_ You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear _

_ I'm here, I'm here, I'm here _


End file.
